


他听见深渊

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Male WoL, Other, Self-cest, Spoliers, 公式光
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 成为英雄后，冒险者不曾再有过无梦的夜晚。





	他听见深渊

**Author's Note:**

> 我流公式光。主线+DK任务衍生，包含暗黑骑士50级剧情为止的剧透。姑且算无差偏光弗雷。

成为英雄后，旅人不曾再有过无梦的夜晚。

他把它们称之为梦，但梦的内容始终一成不变。它们总是那样：他漫步在虚空中，四周是无尽的星海，燃烧的以太闪烁着青蓝色光芒。冒险者同样始终不变地前行着。有时候他会停下来，好看清那些星星，而星辰也会回应他，汇聚在他身边悄声细语。但更多的时候它们四处散落，从遥远的地方沉默地凝视着他。

他看见星辰，有些陨落，有些升起。有些他熟悉，但绝大多数他叫不出名字——无数似曾相识却又陌生而模糊的面容。他孑然一身。英雄明白这点，那些星星只为他照亮道路，最好不过在他附近多停留片刻。况且他永远在前行，从一片星海走进另一片星海，周而复始。

起初光之战士多少想过这些梦或许是来自海德林的启迪，可它们不是。这里完全的与世隔绝，没有行星的意志、没有神的声音，只有他和千千万万颗或许意味着什么的以太光芒。冒险者会往前行走，一些星辰会跟随他的脚步，一些会留在原处——每晚他闭上眼睛就又回到这里，昨夜如此，今夜依然。梦境总是一成不变。

一成不变。

但之后黑暗出现了。

 

起初它只是浩瀚星海中的一个小点，微乎其微，渺小到冒险者甚至不曾注意过。等他真的注意到它时，它已经是一面圆镜那么大的阴影，缄默地将星空啃噬出一个空洞，只要英雄回过头便能看见。那黑暗如此深沉，使周围的璀璨星光都变得惨淡无力，他看到星星挣扎着拼命闪烁，好像要从它旁边逃离。

他不知道黑暗为什么出现，也不知道它代表了什么，可英雄奇怪地没有因此感到任何不安。他仍旧在前进，有时他会扭过头，望向那片阴影。而它也总是在那里、在他身后，冒险者能感到他们之间视线重合，尽管这听上去本该十足怪异。

英雄不好奇那存在，也自然不理会。但无论如何，黑暗都在寂静中不断生长，像是某种叫人可怜的无名生物。它变得越来越庞大，或许有一天黑影会遮蔽住整片星空。

或许吧，他没有细想过这件事。因为道路前方的光明同样照耀得愈发强烈，近乎刺眼，有时冒险者几乎看不清前路，只知道盲目地往前。

向前。这差不多是他梦境中唯一清晰的内容。

 

+++

沙之家被帝国军席卷的那一天，光之战士第一次从黑暗中听见声音。

那时候阴影已经覆盖了大半边梦境，距离他的脚后跟近在咫尺。梦里繁星的光彩比平常灰暗许多，他们怪罪他，他也跟着怪罪自己。他想起昏暗死寂的房间、想起匆匆逃亡、想起尸体陷在臂弯中时一座山般的重量，又或者轻如枯叶。他想起这些，惊讶于自己不再有更多在此以上的悲痛，尽管是他亲手将他们带到东萨纳兰，把一具具熟悉却喊不出名讳的尸骸埋在七尺之下。

然而这时黑暗对他说话。好痛苦，那影子说。停下吧，在更多人离去之前，再走下去只会更糟。

光之战士讶异地回头。他觉得他曾在哪里听过这声音，但却想不起来，很多时候他的记忆都和泡了水一样模糊。他只知道声音的主人听起来需要帮助，它的低声细语刺痛了整个梦的世界，而他理应去救对方。这不为什么，只因为他是光之战士，是万千人的英雄，所以这就是他的义务。

“我会救你。”他对黑暗说，“我会帮助你，无论发生什么——你不会有事的。”

黑暗没有回应他的承诺。

英雄没再深究下去，有其它事物迅速占据了他的注意，比如——看啊，前路有光明。

 

+++

每当他杀了人，满天繁星就会变得血红。他杀得越多，梦境就越猩红，最坏不过全世界都只剩下红色，仿佛受了伤在不住淌血。

冒险者在血海汪洋中蹒跚前行，他沉入血水，他被淹死，他依旧前进。他的躯壳上伤痕累累，梦境支离破碎，仅靠大量的黑影替他缝缝补补、勉强维持住这个世界的现状。他有些感激起这一不知名的存在，虽说他仍不知晓它为何诞生。

黑暗把英雄从水面下拉起，好让他不至于窒息。它的触碰温暖又沁凉，抚慰着他全身的伤痛，他恍惚间感到头晕目眩。今天也在拯救，今天也在屠戮。阴影中的声音喃喃着。这样的过程要重复到何时？又有谁会来拯救我？

你是谁？光之战士大声问。你为何要救助我，又为何听上去如此痛苦？

暗影无声地涌动着，有那么一会儿，冒险者以为它不会回答。

你知道我是谁。最终黑暗对他轻声呢喃。

“我不知道。”他高声回答，奋力将双腿从血污泥泞中拔出，“你是谁？你为何出现在这里？为什么要对我呼救？”

他察觉到黑暗再度陷入沉默，有一瞬间它显得稀薄，差不多溶化在猩红之中。他几乎要伸出手挽留，最后却没这么做。

你不知道，你不知道。阴影苦涩地说，语气刻满嘲讽。你当然不知道。那我是谁？你又是谁？

你会死的。它告诫他，声音愈发模糊，有一道无形的墙隔在了他与黑暗之间。黑暗伸出手来触碰他、想触及他的脚踝、让他停下，但它穿不过那道墙。

你会死的。它挣扎着喊。

一种毫无由来的焦虑忽然袭击了他，他在杀人时不恐惧、在浑身鲜血淋漓时不恐惧、在直视死亡时也不恐惧，可眼下英雄却因这些话语而莫名慌乱。我不会的。他坚定地回答。我不会死，我会救你们。

黑暗无力地咕哝着什么，随即归于寂静。

 

他开始忙碌，他旅行去更多地方、救下更多人、更多庞大的危险出现在他眼前。英雄梦中的光亮日益耀眼，而他行走得更匆忙，以至失去了停下观察星星的时间。

黑暗已经有很久不再对他说话，抑或是说他自己不再去听那声音，它们的距离越来越遥远。有时他会想想那藏在黑影中人现在如何，毕竟从前他显得那样需要帮助。可他仍然是光之战士，需要思考的更多都有关于帝国军和蛮神，他不知疲倦地朝道路的光亮处行走，随后行走变成了奔跑。

在面对列维亚桑前的假寐中，黑暗重新回到了他的梦境。这次它前所未有的巨大，几近吞噬了整个星空——可他原本就不再想那些星星。冒险者看着他残存的世界颠倒旋转，波涛从虚无中向上翻滚，星光被拖曳得很长很长，不过片刻他意识到那是雨水。

别去，别再往前。黑暗绝望地呐喊，只言片语透过雨幕破碎地传到他身边，什么都听不真切。

你在说什么？光之战士迷茫地询问，他嗅到海水的腥味，雨珠落在他的唇间，尝起来是咸的。海浪拍打船身的声响盖过了抽泣声和恳求，他什么都听不到，只有水神愤怒的咆哮震荡着耳膜。而他也咆哮，他抓紧武器，义无反顾地跳上甲板。船离港了，英雄闻见海风，一艘货船无助地漂泊在漆黑的水面上。

船带着他径直驶向汪洋中心。冒险者没再回头，无论什么话语都未能让他停下，他听不见。

忽然间，黑暗就这样消失了。光之战士记不清它是何时消失的，只是某一天他忽然发现梦境又只剩下了他与星海，以太燃烧时发出的青色火焰明亮到眩目，没有任何影子偏执地伫立在他身后。

往后的很长一段时间里，他也再没有梦见过它，或许它永远不会出现了。

你杀了他。一个素不相识的声音开口，不属于任何人。

“你还要杀了你自己。”声音又说。

可是这句话仅仅从他耳边拂过，甚至未吹进他心里。冒险者看到前方不远处光芒万丈，于是他又迈开脚步，他不曾停歇，诸多星辰都在静静地凝望着他，但它们也并不真的看他。

再之后，他几乎遗忘了还有一簇阴影造访过他的梦境。

 

+++

他从黑暗中听见声音。

它自深渊中来，向他呼救、向所有人呼救，却不期待任何应答。那个声音耳熟又陌生，他记不起在哪听过，只知道它听起来饱受折磨、急需谁伸出援手。

可你是谁？光之战士徒劳地询问，他知道自己不会得到答案。

等他睁开双眼时，冒险者看见弗雷正坐在篝火前，火光在黑色的衣摆和面甲上镀了一层橙红色，这令他看起来更像一个人，而不是一具活的盔甲。

他勉强直起身，盖在身上的旧斗篷滑落到地上，他整个人昏昏沉沉，脑袋疼得厉害，仿佛经历了一场宿醉。有人体贴地在他躺着的地方垫了毛毯，好叫他不至于睡得硌着骨头，他不必多想也知道肯定是弗雷做的。

守在火堆前的暗黑骑士注意到他醒了，连忙赶到他旁边，帮着他坐起来。光之战士从他手里接过水袋，它旧得褪色，灌满凉水。他才意识到自己渴得要命，一口气喝掉了一大半。他吞咽得太急，冰冷的水淌过他的下颚流进铠甲里，让他打了个寒颤。

“你这么喝会呛到的。”弗雷责备地说。光之战士摇了摇头，把羊胃袋重新塞回他手中。

“发生什么了？”他问，头仍在发晕，听见自己的声音和锈铁一样沙哑。

“我们从东萨纳兰回伊修加德。你走在路上说太困，结果没多久就倒下了。”

暗黑骑士捏着水袋，显得有些手足无措。冒险者使劲揉了揉太阳穴，总算没那么晕眩。我没事。他对他说，语气听着不太宽慰人心。

他重新躺下，双手枕在脑后。又是一个萨纳兰的晴夜，今晚月亮是细细的一弯儿，星河清晰璀璨，只可惜他早已看腻了星星。光之战士侧过脸，正好对上弗雷的金眼睛，他不确定自己是否朝他露出了一个微笑。

“你做噩梦了吗？”半晌弗雷开口。

“我没有噩梦……不，刚才没有梦，我想可能是仪式的后遗症或者别的什么。我又听见那个哀鸣声，说不清是更远还是更近了。我想我从前在哪儿听过这声音，但我想不起来，其实我记性没那么好。”

他听见黑骑士嘀咕了几声，似乎在说我早知道。

星空真亮啊。英雄不由得感慨，他不是个话多的人，平常更不喜欢谈自己的事。可弗雷真是个奇妙的人，他们相识并不长，却像是认识了很久。他没什么好隐瞒。

这些星星真亮啊。他说，清楚弗雷会仔细听。和我梦里的一样，我做梦，翻来覆去都是那些东西。我梦见星星，他们有时会对我说话，虽然说得越来越少。这是不是很蠢？

弗雷注视着他，安静且耐心，又似乎有些哀伤。你在难过什么？他伸出一只手，黑骑士则轻轻地握住。

“你的手冷得像冰。”光之战士喃喃道。

他发现弗雷迟疑了一瞬，但最终没放开他的手。

“你难道再没梦见过其他事情？或其他人？”弗雷问，“你一直在当英雄，难道无人在梦中劝你休憩？”

他的话唤起了英雄遥远的记忆。他满心茫然，冥冥间能察觉弗雷意有所指，可能和暗黑骑士的信条或是神秘的悲鸣相关。我记性不好。他带些抱怨地嘟囔着。冒险者费劲去回忆，只能记起梦中他看见光的洪流自前方涌来，而在他身后，他回头……如果他回头…——

“你有没有想过你之所以听不见悲鸣的回答，可能是因为你根本不想去听？”

黑骑士平静地质问。而他想起，他的星空支离破碎，有人用鲜红漆满世界。他在下沉，他快被淹没，没人会救他。可他听见声音，他听见——

 

他听见深渊。

我很痛苦。深渊说。这是你的痛苦，我由你诞生，因为你无知、你温柔、你善良、你残忍、你愚蠢。你丢下我、你忽视我、或许你将会永远抛弃我。可你会死的，你该怎么活下去呢？我不想你死，疼痛证明我们还活着。

英雄面朝深渊，他伸出手，像划开湖面般穿过周围的虚无。苦难的火焰燃烧着他，把血液烧得沸腾，他浑身都在疼，连心脏都悲恸地皱缩。这么多伤痛的记忆、这么多流血和牺牲，他大睁着双眼，如同现在才终于看清。

每个人的心中都藏有无法触碰的黑暗，只是我的或许太多了点。光之战士不无自嘲地想着。他凝视着自己的倒影，后者神色疯狂又悲哀。

爱我吧。幻影说。救救我、救救你自己。爱我吧，爱我吧，爱我吧。

他由衷地歉疚，恍然的同时万分伤感。我怎能不？他心想，朝幻影踏出一步。他听到时间流淌的声响，逝去再逆流；他嗅见格里达尼亚的树木气味、拉诺西亚的海风、萨纳兰的烈阳、伊修加德凛冽的雪原。万物随着他的脚步生长又枯萎，光明、星光，最后一切回到深渊。

“回来吧，我们会结束这一切。”光之战士说。他的声音与深渊的低语如出一辙。

冒险者回过头，看见弗雷站在他们旅途的起始。

 

+++

英雄合上双眼，今夜他亦将再次回到这个梦境。他漂浮在虚空中，周围是广袤无垠的星海，燃烧的以太闪烁着青蓝色火焰。他的世界被繁星的话语充盈，他们缄默地观望着他，指引出一条道路。在道路的前方他看见无限光明。

但他不再行走。此时他感到疲惫，需要休憩。他让自己躺在星空中，思考所有同时遗忘一切。他呼唤深渊。

随后——没有光明、没有星辰、他的前路闭合，黑暗覆盖了整个梦境。这里的的确确的与世隔绝，除却英雄自己谁都找不到他。他枕在黑色骑士的膝上，释然且满足，相同的以太徜徉在他们体内，相同的喜悦、愤怒、哀痛和罪孽，而这些永远仅能在他们彼此间共享。他听见深渊在呢喃，语调温柔得令人泫然欲泣。

“睡吧。”弗雷轻声说，将一只手盖在他眼前，温暖又沁凉，“睡吧，你是安全的。”

是的，他是安全的。即便等他醒来后又要走向新的战场、赴身新的厮杀、目睹新的离别。在这个残酷扭曲的世界里，个人的善举显得何等徒劳无功，但他依然要战斗——只是此时此刻，光之战士可以短暂地远离所有硝烟和阴谋，连行星和神的意志都无法逾及他。在湖水般沉静的黑暗庇护下，他是绝对的安全。

于是英雄闭上双眼，耳畔是深渊的低吟。他沉沉入睡。

今夜无梦。


End file.
